Learn the Hard Way
by Thatonereader
Summary: Duncan is anything but honest. He always did what he wanted with no repercussions. But when his actions start to catch up to him, will he evade karma, or will he have to suffer as much as the ones he caused to suffer?
1. Chapter 1

Learn the Hard Way

Summary- Duncan has had a tough break up and expects to find another girlfriend just as fast. But Duncan has got another thing coming.

Disclaimer- Yep I own Total Drama! JK I don't even know who owns the show(s)

"Get Out!" Gwen Shrieked.

"Aw Come on Gwen, It isn't that bad!" Duncan said.

"Um, You CHEATED on me!" Gwen said still very angry.

"At least it wasn't on international television!" Duncan said, clearly wanting to get back inside Gwen's house.

"Oh my God! Courtney! So THIS is how she felt but probably a lot worse considering how much she missed you and how she knew millions of people were watching her meltdown. Wow you really shouldn't have cheated. And to think I thought you changed. I thought your cheating days were over! But apparently I was wrong. Leave now, Duncan!" Gwen said, blocking Duncan's path inside of her house.

"But Gwen!"

"_**Now**_!"

"Fine! I'm going! but mark my words Gwen, you're going to regret this!" Duncan yelled as he walked away.

It was after Total Drama World Tour. Heather finally got her million dollars after kicking Al's butt. Duncan and Gwen were in a happy relationship for a couple of months. But that was too boring for Duncan. Luckily had TONS of fangirls, so he picked the hottest one and they started dating. But there was no Tyler to rat him out this time. When he got bored of her, he moved on to the next one. It went on for a couple of months without Gwen noticing until Gwen came to Duncan's house for a date only to find Duncan and another girl doing stuff that I won't mention since this is Teen rated. Anyway Duncan tried to apologize by pinning the blame on the girl, saying "she couldn't keep her hands off me," and Gwen pretended to fall for it. She waited a good two weeks, and then right before a big date she kicked him out. Duncan was going to make her miss him. But he didn't know how to. He needed a perfect plan that would look obvious but would really be complicated. He needed someone who can plan. He needed someone who could drive Gwen crazy. But most importantly he needed someone hot. Then it hit him. _Courtney_.

First Duncan would have to find her. He had two options. Spend hours searching, finding and stalking her over the internet, or read Sierra's blog. Not wanting to do either, it came down to a coin flip and he ended up on Total Drama's resident stalker chick's blog. Unfortunately, the blog didn't have the right details. So he would have to call Sierra. And probably meet up with her. In public. ''_After all the work I'm_ _putting into this, Gwen better be crawling and begging on her knees for me to take her back,''_ Duncan thought to himself. He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello, you have Total Drama's Biggest fan on the line," Sierra said.

"Um… Hey Sierra," Duncan said.

"Duncan. What do YOU want?" Sierra said unhappily.

"Do you have Courtney's address?" Duncan said cautiously.

"Of course I do, and I'd be happy to give it to you if you tell me why you want it." Sierra said curiously.

"I've been thinking about it a lot and I think Courtney may be th-the one." Duncan said coolly, or at least he tried to.

There was a long pause. Then Sierra said, "Well in that case her address is 1234 Random Street Not a real place, British Colombia 4321." (A/N: I'm sorry if I butchered the address. I don't live in Canada. Sorry!)

"Thanks, bye." Duncan said, anxious to get off the phone.

"Bye." Sierra hung up. She sighed. Duncan obviously was lying to her; his stutter at the end gave him away. "It must be really bad," she thought. "Duncan doesn't stutter, Period. "Well Courtney's strong, I'm sure she can fight her own battles.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Duncan was already on his way. According to his GPS it would be noon once he got to Courtney's, and he couldn't wait.

**At noon… **

Duncan pulled into the driveway and parked. He knocked on the door and waited in anticipation. After what seemed like forever Courtney opened the door. Inside the house Duncan could hear laughter. When Courtney came out she was wearing an 'I sue you' T-shirt and Purple pajama pants.

"Hello… Duncan what the heck are you doing here?" Courtney said angrily.

"Well Princess-"

"You may have been able to get away with that while we were dating but there is no way you can do that now, especially after you CHEATED on me!" Courtney screamed.

"Courtney, we're about to start the movie, what's going on," A voice that sounded just like… Heather's said as she walked up to Courtney. She looked at me coldly and said "Duncan get out of here NOW!"

"Heather what are you doing in Courtney's house?" Duncan asked genuinely surprised.

"Technically this is my house. Not that it matters to you. Courtney's my roommate." Heather said indifferently.

"Anyway, Courtney I came here to ask you something." Duncan said.

"And what was that?" Courtney said, shooting daggers at him. If looks could kill, Duncan would have died a slow and very painful death.

"Will you take me back?" he said sounding a little unsure.

"Don't you have a Weird Goth Girl to get back to? Or let me guess you cheated on her, or she cheated on you. Either way it looks like karma bit you in the butt." Courtney said, actually smiling for once.

"Well I've been thinking about you for a while now and now I know that you're the one. So will you take me back?" Duncan said.

"And you expect me to believe that? How stupid do you think I am? You think you can barge back in my life and expect me to go along with it because I love you SO much. It's like I'm your puppet or something. What is this a story? Well it looks like there's no happy ending, because I MOVED ON. And if you're expecting me to take you back well you've got another thing coming, buster." Courtney said still glaring at him.

"But I honestly love you!"

"No you don't,"

"I'll prove it!"

"Go ahead, but I have a movie to get back to. Good luck, because you're sure as heck going to need it." Courtney said, closing the door.

Duncan was angry. Nothing went according to plan. But he had to get Courtney back. And revenge was going to be sweet

**A/N: was that any good? Should I keep going? **

**Peace love and bubble baths**

**- Coderrafan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Learn the Hard Way Ch.2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. If you've seen my profile you would know that already.**

**A/N: So I am going to try to continue this story so enjoy and review if you want to. Constructive Criticism is welcome. **

Inside Courtney and Heather's house:

"And I can't believe he would have the nerve to come back thinking I would immediately jump into his arms and be his mindless drone. Does he know what he has but me through this year? He is the most disgusting, perverted, conceited, and arrogant-," Courtney said exasperated before being interrupted.

"Okay Courtney, I know you're mad but this is the fifteenth time you are telling us this, really you need to calm down." Heather said, placing an arm on her friend's shoulder.

"Heather is right you know. This isn't exactly the best way to get over him," Trent said.

"Chica, really you need to calm down," Alejandro said with a concerned look on his face, "I really am getting worried about you. You really need a better way to vent your frustration."

Courtney took a deep breath. "You guys are probably right." The four unlikely friends were discussing the evening's events instead of following the usual protocol for movie night.

You're probably wondering how Trent, Courtney, Alejandro, and Heather became friends. After the show Courtney had gotten no comfort from her friends who had apparently liked Duncan more than her and told Courtney that she shouldn't have tried to change Duncan or she should of appreciated him more and how she didn't deserve Duncan. The whole time not one of them said that what Duncan did something wrong and none of them stuck up for their friend.

It was worse at home. Her parents threatened to sue Duncan, Gwen, and Chris for every penny they had without talking to Courtney. When they lost the lawsuit, her parents just moved on to other things in their very busy lives as successful lawyers. When Courtney tried to talk to them they always said told her that their jobs are very important and they had no time to indulge in trivial matters.

One day, after a particularly bad day at school, Courtney burst into the house and before she could do anything else she burst into painfully loud and sorrowful tears. It went on for the rest of the night and her parents didn't even notice. They did happen to notice that the next morning instead of going to school Courtney didn't leave the very spot she had been crying all night in. Her parents quickly got off the phone and asked her what was wrong. Courtney then told her parents in excruciating detail that she was being bullied at school by her friends who blamed Duncan cheating to be her fault, and how her parents cared about their job so much that Courtney's suffering apparently didn't matter. Courtney's parents were so shocked they immediately moved to a different city and enrolled Courtney into a different school.

At first, Courtney's days were very average. Nothing of importance happened though she was teased about the breakup quite a bit. Then one day, during lunch, a very expensively dressed girl wearing a lot of makeup called Courtney to her table, saying someone important wanted to speak to her. Heather was that important someone, sitting at the table with a genuine smile on her face laughing at a joke Trent had made. Courtney looked at them with disbelief. And who could blame her, two people from the reality show that ruined her life who she thought hated each other sharing a laugh and having a good time. More surprising was that Courtney thought everyone on the show hated her. Heather noticed Courtney's presence and her shocked expression and chuckled.

Apparently, Trent and Heather discovered they went to the same high school. Since Heather wasn't as nasty when there wasn't a million dollars on the line, Trent eventually forgave and befriended her. Heather seeing Courtney sitting alone decided to show a rare bit of kindness and talk to her. The two girls started to talk about their mutual dislike of Gwen, but when they saw how uncomfortable Trent was, they decided to stop and talk about other things. The three of them soon became really close friends.

It was at the beginning of the summer when the trio saw Alejandro again. Unfortunately, he was still in the horrendous Drama Machine and he looked miserable. Heather felt extremely bad for him, and felt even worse when he said he didn't blame Heather for what had happened. Alejandro believed it was karma getting him back for a season of backstabbing and manipulating. Trent and Courtney also felt bad for him, knowing that he might have been able to run away without being burnt by lava if they hadn't trampled him. Heather realized it was Chris's fault for having them throw pineapples into the volcano and she sued Chris with a lawsuit so big that after Alejandro got the medical attention that he needed, Chris had to give both Chris and Heather a million dollars. Needless to say, Alejandro and Heather were inseparable ever since.

In the middle of the same summer, Heather asked if she could move out of her parent's house. Eager yet disappointed, her parents agreed that if she would start helping out at one of her family's restaurants they would pay the bills for a house, as long as it was still in the same city. Heather quickly agreed and asked Courtney if she wanted to move in with her. Courtney asked her father while he was on the phone and he said yes without even hearing the question.

Courtney and Heather's house became the best hangout in town, with the biggest parties and the most exclusive guest list. But no matter what every Thursday night would be movie night and Heather, Alejandro, Courtney, and Trent would play rock paper scissors to see who picked the genre and they would eat extra buttered popcorn.

But not on that particular night, Courtney was stuck on Duncan coming.

"Honestly Courtney, you don't see me bad-mouthing Leshawna all the time." Heather said annoyed.

"Why don't you like Leshawna again, Heather?" Trent asked.

"She's a backstabbing hypocrite! I thought she was my friend! I stood up for her when no one else would! " Heather screamed. "She told me that where she comes from that means something. But apparently it meant nothing when I warned her about Alejandro! Um, no offense sweetie," Heather said shyly.

"None taken Heather," Alejandro said wrapping his arms around her.

"Anyway," Heather said blushing, "Instead of listening to her 'friend' she goes and slaps me senseless, then tells everyone how much fun it was, and flips me off while she had to be **FORCED **to be on my team in the finale. Point is, Leshawna is a dirty liar who pretended to be my friend to hurt me and- ," Heather pauses and starts to sob, "that's exactly what I did to Beth and Lindsay, not to mention how I hurt so many others like Gwen or-or Trent! I am a monster aren't I?" Heather says looking down.

"Heather, listen to me. You are not that person anymore. You are a smart, funny, nice, and amazing person. Anyone who says anything different doesn't know you like I do. Okay?" Alejandro said shaking her to snap her out of it.

"Okay. Trent I really am sorry for what happened." Heather said.

"It's okay. You apologized a million times." Trent said smiling.

"Well if your vent fest is over now, I'd like to get back to mine." Courtney said annoyed.

"No Courtney, I've got a better idea. It's been a while since we've planned a good old fashioned revenge hasn't it?" Heather said smirking deviously.

Trent, being the nice guy that he is said, "Are you sure this is a good idea? Does he really deserve that?" Everyone gave Trent a blank stare.

"He did steal Gwen away from you." Courtney said also smirking also.

"Okay he deserves it. So how are we going to do it?" Trent asked.

"Simple, we let him think his plan is working and then we strike. And we strike hard. All in favor?" Alejandro said grinning.

"Aye!"

"Operation hurt Duncan for hurting Courtney is underway." Trent said also grinning.

"Why don't I think of the code name next time?" Alejandro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter. I propose a toast," Trent said standing on the coffee table raising a soda. "To Duncan finally having to pay for what he did!"

"Cheers!" they all said bumping their sodas together.

**A/N: Ooh, they want revenge! Please tell me if the story is any good. I really want to know! Review if you liked or disliked my story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Learn the Hard Way Ch.3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Okay! Don't rub it in!**

**A/N: So I'm going to keep writing this. It's kind of fun.**

**Duncan's Hotel Room:**

"Another day another dollar, I guess," Duncan said sighing. "But I can't give up! Courtney will fall for me and I will have my revenge!" Duncan screams and laughs maniacally. He then rushed to his car, his mind dead set on revenge.

**Behind Bush, Courtney's Front Yard:**

"Why are we here again Sierra?" Cody asked curiously.

"Simple! I know Duncan wanted to talk to Courtney, so I HAD to come! It's the perfect blog opportunity! It would be stupid not to come!" Sierra yelled.

"So why did you bring me here?" Cody asked confused.

"I had to bring my Codykins! If we're going to have a successful marriage you're going to have accept that my blogging is very important and-," Sierra starts to sob, "I just w-wanted to share it with my h-husband! I-is that too much to ask! I-I just wanted to have a good time with you Codykins!"

"Sierra, you need to calm down!" Cody said trying to snap her out of it, "I just wanted to know why that's all! I know your blogging is important! It makes you, well you! I am fine with doing this if you promise to not to invade their privacy too much."

"I promise!" Sierra screams.

"Oh, and Sierra? We're not really married." Cody said grinning.

"Darn, I thought I had you this time!" Sierra said frowning.

"Nope! One more thing Sierra." Cody said.

"Yes, Codykins?"

"We probably shouldn't yell. Courtney might hear us."

"Huh, I guess you're right Cody. You're so smart!" Sierra said hugging him. Cody blushes and smiles back to her.

**Inside Courtney's House:**

"Duncan's car is in view, I repeat, Duncan's car is in view." Alejandro said talking into a walkie-talkie.

"Commencing operation, ready guys?" Trent said.

"Ready!"

Heather and Courtney were in Courtney's room, making sure that Courtney would take Duncan's breath away.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Heather?" Courtney asked worried.

"Trust me. Alejandro and I are practically evil geniuses!" Heather said smirking confidently. "Duncan is gonna want you SO badly!"

"I guess so." Courtney said sounding unsure. The doorbell rang.

"He's here Courtney! Go get him to ask you out!" Heather screamed practically jumping up and down.

"Okay, Okay! Jeez!" Courtney yelled while walking to open the door. "Hello- Oh, it's you again."

"Dang I forgot how hot Courtney can look!" Duncan thought. "This might be fun!" Duncan ginned stupidly.

"Did you need something?" Courtney asked with a bored tone.

"So, Courtney," Duncan said coolly. "Think about my offer?"

"Yeah!" Courtney said flirtatiously.

"Well then, want to go see a movie tonight?" Duncan said confidently.

"What about the Weird Goth Girl?" Courtney said smirking for a second.

"Oh. She and I um, broke up. Please don't bring it up. Kind of a touchy subject, you know?"

"So, she dumped you?" Courtney asked. She was trying to be sweet but was finding Duncan's suffering hilarious and was having a hard time holding back her laughter.

"Actually she-she cheated on me." Duncan said faking sadness. "That will make her sympathize with me. This is too easy." Duncan thought.

"Well, maybe I'd feel bad for you if you didn't cheat on me you arrogant-," Courtney started to say but she heard a rather loud tap on the wall and she remembered her mission. "I mean, you poor thing. I'll tell you what, I'll go see that movie with you-,"

"Yes!"

"If you let Heather and Alejandro come too. See if you can redeem yourself then." Courtney finished. "If that was all you were coming for I guess you can go now."

"Actually if Alejandro and Heather are in there I'd like to speak to them." Duncan said casually.

"Ok then, inside the house." Courtney said as she let Duncan inside.

By this time the three friends monitoring Duncan and Courtney's conversation were already out of their spying positions. When Courtney led Duncan inside of the house they were seated on the couch watching TV. As Duncan walked inside, the trio glared at him.

"What do you want Duncan." Heather said spitting Duncan's name out with absolute venom.

"Yeah, you are not welcome here so leave." Trent said.

"Well Elvis, I wanted to talk to Al and Heather, so maybe you should leave." Duncan said confidently, ignoring Alejandro's eye twitch at his hated nickname.

At this, Trent looked at Alejandro, who looked at Courtney. When Courtney nodded, Trent made an "I'm watching you" gesture with his hands before leaving into the hallway. Courtney followed.

"Now what do you want?" Heather asked impatiently.

"Well it's good to see you too Heather. Anyway I wanted to ask if you two could not go on my date with Courtney tonight. You see, I'm on thin ice already I don't want you two hurting my chances." Duncan said.

"If you think that I am going to take that load of bull-" Heather started to say.

"Consider it done amigo." Alejandro said cutting Heather off.

"But-" Heather started to say again.

"People deserve second chances Heather. After all, I gave you one right?" Alejandro said.

"I guess you're right." Heather said sighing.

"You know I am." Alejandro said kissing Heather's cheek, "I have to go tell something to Trent. Goodbye Duncan." And Alejandro left.

As Duncan turned to leave, Heather stopped him.

"Don't believe for a second that I don't know what you're doing. You will not hurt Courtney in any way or you will wake up in a hospital. Do you understand me?" Heather said angrily.

"I'm a changed man, trust me." Duncan said.

"Get out of my house. Now!" Heather yelled. Duncan left quickly.

**In Bush:**

"OMG Duncan and Courtney are going on a date. This a blog Gold! C'mon Cody, let's go!" Sierra yelled excitedly.

"But they aren't going on their date yet." Cody said.

"I know but there isn't any reason to stick around. If we stay too long they'll spot us. We can just go to the movie their watching." Sierra said thoughtfully.

"Okay. At least we won't be trespassing anymore." Cody said.

That's the spirit! Let's go!" Sierra said excitedly. And the duo left unseen.

**Back inside the house: **

"So Courtney has a date. Isn't that cute?" Heather said teasing.

"Well I'm not going to be alone with him." Courtney said.

"Yes you will!" Heather said grinning.

"But I'm not ready! That was specifically in phase two."

"But Duncan is really desperate! It's the perfect opportunity for you two to get close again."

"I suppose you're right Heather. I mean he needs to pay!" Courtney said.

"Exactly. So lets figure out what you're gonna wear. We need to make him realize how much he misses you. This is going to be so much fun!" Heather said excitedly, leading Courtney to her room.

**Just Before the Date**

"And... done!" Heather said, just finishing Courtney's makeup, "you are officially irresistible. Not that there's anything wrong with the way you normally look."

"Is all of this really necessary? I mean Duncan already thinks I'm hot so there's no need for all of this." Courtney said skeptically.

"Well don't you want to impress the love of your life by looking stunningly beautiful for even a simple trip to the movies." Heather teased.

"Um... no. That's kind of the whole point of this!" Courtney said exasperated.

"Relax, it was a joke. Now let's go already!" Heather said. And the two walked over to tho living room where Alejandro and Trent were watching TV. Well, Alejandro was. Trent seemed to be texting someone.

Heather walked out to the them and said, "allow me to present the newly improved Courtney!" Courtney walked out, smiling as Trent abed Alejandro clapped.

"So, am I enough to make him jealous?" Courtney asked trying to sour flirtatious.

"Si, you are a beautiful chica. But don't worry so much, just act normal." Alejandro said.

"How am I supposed to do that, he's Duncan!" Courtney exclaimed

"Just act as if you were on a date with Trent. You wouldn't be freaking out if you were on a date with him. Just keep A cool head, bit if you need to bail just call, okay?" Alejandro said.

"Okay Alejandro, I'll do that." Courtney said smiling.

"Alejandro, Trent? Are you staying over or something? You've been here all day! Don't you have your own homes to get to?" Heather asked.

"As much as I would love to go home, wouldn't you rather I spent the night here, with you?" Alejandro asked.

"Ugh! Fine! What about you Trent?" Heather asked.

"Huh?" Trent said still texting.

"Who are you talking to anyway?" Heather asked.

"Um... nobody." Trent replied hastily.

"Sure. So I take it you're staying in the guest room?" Heather asked again.

"Yeah sure." Trent said no longer paying attention.

"Okay then." Heather said. Then the doorbell rang. "C'mon Courtney, showtime!" Heather said excitedly.

Courtney went to answer the door. "Hello." Courtney greeted.

Duncan was taken aback for a moment. "Wow she's really hot today!" Duncan thought. He then said, "hello Courtney, are you ready to go?

"Yeah, let's go! Bye Guys!" Courtney said.

"Bye Courtney!" Alejandro said.

"Have fun you two." Heather said winking at Courtney as the duo left to go on their date.

As Duncan and Courtney were walking to Duncan's car, Duncan couldn't help but say, "since when were those two so nice? And since when did Trent get along with Heather?"

"Why do you care?" Courtney asked skeptically.

"I was just curious. Might as well start talking if we're going to be going out again." Duncan replied.

"This is a trial date. That does not mean I am going out with you." Courtney said coldly.

"Oh." Duncan said. His face fell for a second before Duncan regained his composure and said, "well we might as well enjoy the 'trial date' right?" Duncan asked, putting air quotes around trial date.

"I suppose so." Courtney said.

"Well then, let's go!" Duncan said as they got in his car, buckled up and drove off.

**A/N: the ending isn't really the greatest, in my opinion. But anyway Duncan and Courtney are on a date. Will they fall for each other? Will Courtney have her revenge? Will Duncan? Who is Trent talking to? Is Gwen going to be in this? What do Sierra and Cody have to do with ANYTHING? Find the answers to most of these questions next time on Learn the hard way.**


End file.
